It's all about us
by TPowney44
Summary: Olivia and Alex have been together a year, they've kept their relationship secret up until now. Found out what happens when jealousy strikes, tempers are flared and friendships compromised. Rated M for later chapters


**Hi Guys. So while this isn't my first foray into the world of fanfiction it is the first I've posted so feedback would be appreciated.**

 **This story follows Olivia and Alex through the ups and downs of a fairly new but committed relationship. There'll be happy times, and not so happy times. Lots of love and fluff, some jealousy, anger, pain, laughter, tears, naughty times and romance. There's gonna be some drama and definitely some tears will be shed by these lovely ladies and myself no doubt.**

 **So without further ado,**

 **Chapter 1**

Olivia slammed the door closed behind her as she entered her apartment, the stress evident upon her face. Alex had been trying today, in fact Alex was trying most days but Olivia usually had the patience of a saint, even when it came to her girlfriend. Jealousy, a terrible thing but a very real issue within their relationship. Olivia wasn't naive, she knew she was attractive, she wasn't cocky about it, just confident and she loved to flirt but Alex hated it, whenever they were together as a couple in public Olivia drew the attention of many a woman. Olivia understood the jealousy and she did try to be sensitive but they'd been together for over a year now, Alex knew that Olivia was dedicated to her, that she wasn't interested in these other women but still she found it hard not to squirm and get annoyed.

Olivia sighed as she dropped onto the couch, raising a hand and running it through her now shoulder length hair. She knew what this was about, what it was really about. Even though they'd been together a year now they'd yet to formally announce their relationship to the squad. Olivia suspected that Fin knew, but being the man he was, she knew he'd never say anything until Olivia did. But Olivia knew that Alex wanted them to know, that she was fed up of hiding it, of not being able to greet her girlfriend with a quick kiss, of having to remain guarded and professional, even when they went to the bar for drinks. Olivia was fed up too, she wanted to tell them but she was scared. She'd never come out to them, never spoke about her sexuality, not even with Elliot, she'd just assumed they knew she was gay, that she was attracted to women, but she wasn't so sure recently when they'd taunted her about the 'guy' that sent her flowers.

Just as Olivia was about to close her eyes there was a tap on the door, she knew it was Alex, she had a certain way of knocking, never too loud, even after they'd argued, after Olivia had told Alex she was sick of the jealousy, that she was fed up of feeling like she was in a corner.

"Olivia, please let me in"

Olivia sighed, standing up and making her way to the door, she peeped through the spy hole, Alex hadn't changed from her work attire, still dressed in the grey suit with a white blouse that she'd worn to court earlier that day, looking just as immaculate as she had when she'd left her apartment that morning, her hair now tied back in a loose ponytail. Opening the door Olivia gave Alex a smile before stepping aside, allowing the younger woman permission to enter.

"I'm sorry"

Alex gave a small chuckle as they both apologised simultaneously, before shrugging off her jacket and hanging it upon the empty hook "Look Olivia, I'm sorry I went off at you, you're an attractive woman and it's no wonder women fall at your feet but I just get jealous, insecure and you know it's hard for me to admit that. And you flirt, I know it doesn't mean anything as is just a bit of fun to you but I do get jealous and worried that they're more attractive than me"

Siiting down on the couch and motioning for Alex to join her Olivia took this moment to dampen those negative words "You're gorgeous Alex..."

Alex shook her head as she sat down and opened her mouth to speak but Olivia continued,

"No let me finish, please. You're beautiful, so damn beautiful. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I flirt with other women, I'm sorry that it makes you jealous, I know i shouldn't do it, and it's insensitive and must be hard to watch. I mean, one woman lays their eyes on you they'll have to get past me first. I just still haven't got out of habits made long before I knew you. I'm not making excuses, what I do is wrong, and I'll try my hardest to be more sensitive but I know what this is about Alex, I know you're sick of hiding, of having to watch over your shoulder to see if we're being watched, I know because I am too, but I'm scared"

"What are you scared of?"

Olivia sighed, she knew she'd have to come clean to Alex, she'd have to lay her heart on the line and hope that Alex wouldn't be annoyed.

"I never came out to the guys"

Alex was obviously shocked, she wasn't expecting that, she had always thought that Olivia was confident with her sexuality but now she wasn't sure

"How comes?"

"I just thought they'd know. I rarely came out to anyone, it just was a given, a known fact and when it wasn't I just didn't need to come out, I'd just mention a girl, and that'd be that" Oliviaexplained before shrugging her shoulders

"I always thought they knew"

"So did I, but then when you sent those flowers last month they kept asking who the lucky guy was and I just doubted that and now I don't know how they'll react. I think Fin knows because he wasn't really joining in with the questions, just smiling"

"Olivia, they'll be happy for us, they don't know I'm gay either babe, they know relatively little about me still even though I've known them years. John will say it's a conspiracy, Fin will just be happy for us and Elliot..."

"That's what I'm afraid of, he's my partner Alex, he's going to be hurt I didn't tell him"

Alex shuffled nearer to Olivia and put her arm around her shoulder "Then tell him first. Talk to him, explain like you've explained to me. He'll be hurt but he'll understand, eventually"

Olivia knew Alex was right, but it'd take some convincing and time. Alex needed to know that.

"I need some more time Alex"

 **What does Olivia mean by time? Find out in Chapter 2!**


End file.
